bbdamanbakugaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bomber
Blue Bomber is a major character in the Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden manga and anime. He is the brains of the BB-Daman team, and the grandson of Dr. Gray Bomber, the person who creates and repairs the BB-Daman team's B-Da Armor. His B-Daron is Rui-Rui. Personality Blue Bomber is smart, and a genius when it comes to mechanics, often aiding his grandfather in the construction or repairing of B-da Armor. He also guides his team mates, tracks enemy movement, or analyzes data using radars, scanners, or computer technology. Aside from his intellect, Blue Bomber is kind-hearted and and honest. He speaks formally, using the "-desu" suffix in most of his dialogue of the original Japanese dub. He is not as confident as his peers, is easy to bully, and is afraid of ghosts and monsters. He wishes to become stronger, but when required, he can think fast on his feet and display acts of courage. In addition, Blue Bomber is shy around girls and has had a crush on Red Bomber since first meeting her. His seiyu is Etsuko Kozakura. B-Daron Blue Bomber's B-Daron is a pink rabbit named Rui-Rui (ルイルイ). Despite his pink shades, Rui-Rui is male. He has been with Blue Bomber before the start of the series and is cheerful and energetic. He enjoys co-inventing and exploring. Like Blue Bomber, Rui-Rui is intelligent, serving as Dr. Gray Bomber's assistant, and also likes girls. Because of the attention girls give him due to his cute appearance, Blue Bomber at times dresses in a costume mimicing Rui-Rui in the hopes of winning the same approval but fails to do so. B-Da Armor 'Blue Sniper' Blue Bomber's first Battle Armor, and the second recipiant of one. It is one of three that can only be operated on land. Blue Sniper's specialty is it's restractable targeter which improves aiming when attacking enemy targets. The Armor's attack strength and defenses are average. Blue Sniper is later used as a template Dr. Grey Bomber uses to build other future Armor. Its main attack is "Sniper Shot" 'Blue Braver' Blue Bomber's second B-Da Armor, and the third recipient of second-generation Armor. His Armor now has the ability to fly and features an improved navigation and targeting system previously developed from the design of Blue Sniper for high-accuracy targeted shots. The Armor also has a long range of fire, and its main attack is "Braver Cannon". Blue Braver made its first appearance in episode 23. 'Saint Blaster' The combined form of White Bomber, Blue Bomber, and Yellow Bomber's second generation robots (White Blows, Yellow Crusher, and Blue Braver). The unified hearts of all three pilots are required for the combination to take place, and thus gain access to a more powerful B-da Armor form. The Saint Blaster first appears in Episode 43. 'Saint Dragon' The Saint Dragon is the combined form of the three previously named second-generation B-da Armor, with the addition of Black Bomber's third robot, the Black Devastator. This final form is the secret invention made by the deceased Professor Bomber, and is used to defeat Dark B-Da's Darkness Dragon. The Saint Dragon and all four pilots ultimately destoyed the Dark Emperor and effectively restored peace to B-Da City once and for all. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males